


A Rose By Any Other Name

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [30]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: May 14th, 1932. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissCecil has an important question for Henry.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Figured you all needed something not angst or 'Oh No' from this series. It's short, but I'm new to this dynamic.  
> And I needed to start introducing the voice actors for the cartoons in this series. Since it goes unmentioned in the story, Cecil is the voice actor for Bendy.

~May 14th, 1932~

* * *

 

“Henry, would you walk me down the aisle? Please.” 

It was days before the wedding between Cecil Rogers, and Henry’s own animator Emil Rose, and Cecil was asking such a precious question. In hindsight, Henry could have anticipated this. Cecil’s own father had died in the Great War, so she had no one there to give her away, and provide that companionship to help dispel unease. 

A few days time, and she could be walking down the aisle alone. Into warmth, but alone until then. 

She had asked Henry something so important, and Henry didn’t think he was worthy. 

And still, Henry took Cecil’s hand, and smiled at her. She smiled back, her eyes showing how grateful she was, and how much she really meant it. Showed what Henry meant to her. 

“It would be an honor to walk you down the aisle.” Henry would expect nothing less of himself. 

“Thank you.” Cecil hugged Henry. “Thank you so much.” 


End file.
